


Hand in Hand

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Picnics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg and Mycroft take a long walk in the country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand in Hand

Greg started out the day by teasing Mycroft. His lover lounged in bed, watching as he got dressed. Leaning in, Greg kissed him. "Come on, you promised you'd show me the grounds today."

Mycroft squeezed his hips. "Are you certain you don't want to stay in bed?" 

"I'll make breakfast." Greg purposely leaned over to tie his shoes, presenting his arse to Mycroft. 

There was a sigh and the rustle of sheets. Mycroft gave his rear a kiss and moved to get dressed himself. 

Breakfast was a light affair. Mycroft packed a simple lunch and tucked the basket under his arm. He still wore trousers and a button up shirt, but at least the suits had been left in London, for the most part. Greg was dressed in jeans and a gray shirt Mycroft had bought him a few weeks earlier. 

They passed the housekeeper on the way out, Mycroft picking up his umbrella despite the beautiful weather and high clouds. Greg took the basket from him as they left the manicured lawn behind and entered a small wood, taking Mycroft's hand when they were hidden by the trees. 

Mycroft gave him a warm, grateful smile. Greg smiled back and stole another kiss, running his tongue along Mycroft's lips before pulling away. 

They followed an old path. It had once been paved but was now littered with broken stones. They kept their comfortable silence, breathing in the fresh air of early summer, literally and figuratively miles from the bustle of their London lives. Birds sang from the trees on occasion and a rabbit darted across their path, but no signs of human life intruded. 

Most of the morning passed without a word. Stolen kisses peppered their walk; occasionally one pushing the other up against a tree and a more heated snog, but Greg would break it after a minute to urge them back onto the path. 

Finally they reached the ruins of an old cottage, stone foundations peeking from the high grass. A brook babbled nearby and Greg carefully set out a blanket and the contents of the basket. Mycroft opened the umbrella and set it in the grass to give them extra shade as they settled down. 

"Local legend says this cottage once belonged to a hermit," Mycroft broke the silence, looking at the ruin. "He'd go to the village once a year for supplies. There was a woman he always made a point to buy from, year after year. Time passed. She married, had children. Her husband died. And every year the hermit would seek her out and she'd greet him with a smile and give him an extra jar of honey. Finally one year there was a terrible storm and he had to take shelter in the village instead of going home. When the storm relented she came to this cottage with him. Less than a year later she died and he planted that tree for her." He gestured at an ancient oak before looking back at Greg. "I do believe the moral of the tale is to take what is in front of you. Why spend your life chasing some higher purpose and lose the gifts you could have?"

Greg smiled and leaned in to kiss him, pressing him onto his back. "Are you saying my honey saved you from being a hermit?"

"Perhaps something like that." Mycroft kissed him back, running a hand through Greg's silver hair. Practiced fingers opened Mycroft’s shirt. Greg leaned down to lick the sweat from his collarbone, making Mycroft moan and tug at his hair. 

"I've got you," whispered Greg against his skin, loosening Mycroft's belt. A breeze rattled the trees and drifted across Mycroft’s bare skin, reminding them they were outdoors. Greg looked into his lover's eyes and saw the love and trust reflected back at him. With another smile he shifted down to kiss the head of his cock. 

"Gregory," murmured Mycroft, pushing down his trousers and opening himself to him. 

Fishing out the lube from his own trousers, Greg gently fingered him open while he worshiped the man’s cock with mouth and tongue. This reminded him of university days and quick shags in the park. But this was so much more than that. Soft moans and incoherent syllables fell from Mycroft’s lips, urging him on. 

At last, Greg withdrew three fingers and opened his jeans. Mycroft pushed him back and took him down to the root in one swift motion. Greg cried out and grabbed his hair, fucking his mouth. Mycroft pulled off after a minute and gave him a filthy smile. 

Greg shivered and pulled him on top, quickly slicking himself and guiding his lover down onto his cock, watching Mycroft’s control crumble as he was filled. These were the moments his beauty stole Greg's breath away. 

Cupping his hips, Greg rocked up inside him. Mycroft's head rocked back and Greg rolled them over, slowing the pace and taking him deliberately, licking and kissing his throat and chest and along his jaw until Mycroft caught his lips again in a searing kiss. 

Greg growled and started moving faster, mindful of the hard ground underneath them. He stroked Mycroft, wringing more delicious cries from his reticent lover. He felt his breath still the moment before he came, squeezing around him. 

Gathering Mycroft in his arms, Greg knelt back and thrust a few more times before he came, head dropping to his shoulder and sweat trickling down his back. Mycroft kissed just behind his ear, sighing contentedly. 

Greg raised his head and kissed him tenderly. "I bet that brook would be good for cooling off."

Mycroft smiled and unbuttoned Greg's shirt before shrugging off his own and gracefully getting to his feet and offering his hand. Greg took it and stripped out of his jeans and pants, following him to the water and feeling free.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to type_40_consulting_detective and sweet cupncakes
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
